When fabricating devices and structures that include micro electromechanical systems (MEMS), electrical connections to the MEMS devices are generally made by way of subsurface electrical routing using vias that connect to bond pads adjacent to the devices in a horizontal direction. This consumes valuable substrate surface area that might otherwise be used for mounting electrical or mechanical devices that perform more productive functions. Consequently, as more substrate is consumed than necessary, electronic systems and assemblies that make use of MEMS devices are made larger and heavier than would be needed if higher MEMS device packing densities could be achieved.